<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming vividly by dinonuggiestuesday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412420">Dreaming vividly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday'>dinonuggiestuesday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, AU, Dreams, Dreamwalking, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, theyre soft, vivid dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinonuggiestuesday/pseuds/dinonuggiestuesday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto could dream walk. This was something he’s always done. It gets stressful after a while until he walks into Akaashi Kejis dream world. </p>
<p>Akaashi could lucid dream every night and Bokuto could dream walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming vividly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part two to the same AU. This first part is from Akaashis point of view and I recommend reading it before this for a longer explanation on Akaashis dreaming but you don’t have to read it to understand this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto didn’t realize that he was dreamwalking for years. His siblings would sometimes tell him about their dreams and they didn’t sound much different from his. </p>
<p><br/>He had been dreamwalking his entire life but didn’t know that it had actually called dreamwalking until he read about it in a book. He didn’t realize that it was so special either. If the main character of a good book did it then it makes sense. </p>
<p><br/>The first thing that made him realize that it could be odd was when his group of friends were talking about dreams. They all had a story where they couldn’t remember all of it. They’d talked about dreaming before Bokuto guesses that maybe they don’t have good memory. That didn’t make too much sense. His friends were all smart, he knew that. So when he mentioned he remembered all his dreams clearly he was confused when they thought he was lying. </p>
<p><br/>A boy said that their mom told him that it wasn’t possible to remember every single dream, especially like it was just like a memory of being awake. That confused him even more and when he asked his mom about it later she had just raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged.</p>
<p><br/>~</p>
<p><br/>Bokuto traveled a lot and never to the same place twice. There were always a lot of people so there were always a lot of dreams. He traveled into a lot of older kids' and adults' dreams. The people there wouldn’t talk to him seriously. Bokuto thought maybe it was since he was so much younger. He got along with a lot of the kids his age he met. Which was nice. He wasn’t super close to a lot of people but was really good at making up a conversation.</p>
<p><br/>It was interesting to meet these people. Some spoke in different languages so it was hard to understand what was happening but he got to see what went through their heads. He tried to purposely travel to some of the people he knows dreams. He managed to do that but not more than once. </p>
<p><br/>He liked dreaming, it was fairly fun. Especially at first. He would visit people and then tell his friends and family about it. Of course, after a while, it started taking a toll on him. He liked talking with people, he really did but sometimes interacting with people at all times was draining. More so on bad days when he just didn’t feel as good as normal. </p>
<p><br/>New people was hard sometimes. He noticed that it was easier to make friends in dreams than it was in real life. And maybe it was because they thought he was part of their imagination. He never knew. He did know however, he knew he couldn’t visit them again. That was the worst part of it.</p>
<p><br/>Learning the rules of the dream world was easy. He can’t dream by himself. He can only stay in one person's dream a night. And he can only visit a person once. Or that’s what he thought before he met Akaashi. </p>
<p><br/>Bokuto was eleven when they first met. It was normal for him to enter a dream and just go immediately into his introduction. When he tried to go up to him the dream ended abruptly and he laid in bed for a moment trying to figure out why the dream was so short. After a moment of thinking it over, he just shrugged it off and fell back to sleep.</p>
<p><br/>Two weeks after that he entered a dream in a familiar place. Which okay, maybe they live near him or something like that. He thought that until he recognized the owner of the dream. A moment of shock ran through his head. How this was possible he didn’t know. Maybe this was like a twin brother or something.</p>
<p><br/>Still, there was a chance that this was the same boy and that probably meant something. He jumped and skipped his way over towards the other boy. “Hey! Hello again!”</p>
<p><br/>The boy definitely looked startled but spoke calmly. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Akaashi <br/>Keji, and you are?”</p>
<p><br/>Bokuto stopped bouncing, “I’m Bokuto Koutarou and I can dream walk.”</p>
<p><br/>“Nice to meet you Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p><br/>~</p>
<p><br/>Bokuto was excited. He was really really excited he made a new friend and this was a dream friend. And he figured out how to come back to Akaashi consistently. He was even more excited. This was someone who didn’t mind hanging out with him and didn’t expect him to be excited on bad days. This boy didn’t think he was annoying at all. </p>
<p><br/>They had bonded over just hanging out. By the third visit, Akaashi had told him that he always was in charge of his dreams. Then they began to travel. Anywhere they wanted. It was similar to when Bokuto would visit different people but this time it was with someone he knew and sometimes they’d go to places they made up or they read about in a book or saw in a movie. </p>
<p><br/>These trips were how they got to know each other. Bokuto figured out that Akaashi was smart pretty fast and Akaashi realized how Bokuto could pull people in just as fast. They began to talk about school. And then they learned that they both enjoyed volleyball. </p>
<p><br/>This was something that they started doing often. Sometimes it was weird to be stuck in a realm where rules don’t exist. Bokuto knew that Akaashi wasn’t sure if he was even real for a long time. When they felt like it or when they were bored. As they got older Bokuto considered Akaashi to be his best friend. He didn’t know if Akaashi felt the same way but it was true for Bokuto either way for a long time.</p>
<p><br/>~</p>
<p>They were thirteen and twelve when they had the friendship conversation. </p>
<p><br/>“Bokuto?” Akaashi and him had been walking down a road from an anime Akaashi had finished watching. Bokuto walked beside him.</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah? What’s up?” </p>
<p><br/>“Do you know that you’re my best friend?” Akaashi had asked. </p>
<p><br/>“Uh, no not really. I figured you’d have a whole bunch of friends” Bokuto turned his head slightly towards Akaashi. “You’re very nice.”</p>
<p><br/>He kept his gaze on Akaashi. His friend looked embarrassed. Bokuto didn’t really understand why.</p>
<p><br/>“Well um, you are. You might be the only person who I think would consider me a real friend. I know a lot of people, they just don’t tend to want to be around me.”</p>
<p>Bokuto grabbed his friend's hands, eyes wide. “Me too! I know a lot of people and sometimes we hang out but, like, they act like they get bored with me. That’s why you’re my best friend.”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, I didn’t even know.” </p>
<p><br/>“That’s alright, as long as you’re my friend for a long time.”</p>
<p><br/>“I’ll be your friend for as long as you want me to be.”</p>
<p><br/>“Forever then?”</p>
<p><br/>“Of course, I’ll be your friend forever.” Akaashi linked his fingers with Bokutos. Bokuto eagerly smiled and held his friend's hand back. Something they both had noticed before and talked about was the lack of physical feeling in their dream world. But despite that Bokuto never felt warmer. </p>
<p><br/>~</p>
<p><br/>The last thing Bokuto was expecting was to get a surprise visit after a game. Akaashi did say he was planning on visiting some highschool volleyball matches but still. Looking back on it he wished he played that game a little better. </p>
<p><br/>One second he was laughing at something a teammate said and in another, he was making eye contact with someone he never thought he’d see in the real world. He could barely process that he wasn’t dreaming until he heard Akaashi say, “Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p><br/>At this point his teammates were looking towards them, obviously very confused.</p>
<p> <br/>All Bokuto could do was smile and pull Akaashi into a hug. Akaashi hugged him back. The warmth he felt in their dreams was ten times as strong. At that moment he couldn’t care less if his teammates saw. He and Akaashi held each other any way they could for as long as they were together.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you like this and haven’t read the first I recommend you read that. I also have a tsukkiyama fics and a haikyuu headcanon book.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>